


Sickly Sweet

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Baekhyun and his boyfriend get ready to go to a Halloween party. But when Baekhyun comes home alone, he begins hearing things.





	1. Chapter 1

To say that Baekhyun was excited about Halloween would be an understatement. His preparations for the night often began as early as August. Once the shops started shoving the holidays in everyone’s faces he would shamelessly fill his shopping cart with cheap plastic orange pumpkin pails and beam as he waited in line with numerous people glaring in his direction. But he didn’t care. He loved Halloween and everything that came with it. The costumed kids that came by and always brought a big smile to his face, the spooky atmosphere that made him feel right at home, and his shame of indulging his sweet tooth utterly gone as he would hoard a whole bowl of his favorite treats all for himself while watching a scary movie at night. The early evenings, the chilly air, and the new ways people found to frighten each other always made smile from ear to ear. This year was no different. His shopping had begun in the third week of August when the seasonal aisle was filled with all the necessities. The small bag of apples he had purchased was quickly buried beneath bags of treats, new Halloween decorations, and bottles of chocolate syrup to make his “blood stuffed” pumpkin lava cakes for his partner and friends.

Now he sat on the couch, dressed in a cheesy vampire costume, and watching Halloween while Chanyeol was still preparing his own costume in the bedroom. The sickeningly sweet taste of chocolate filled Baekhyun’s mouth as he chewed M&Ms by the handful from a large bowl.

“Why are you taking so long?” Baekhyun called out as he was halfway through his latest mouth of candies.

“The collar isn’t cooperating,” Chanyeol’s voice called out with a clear tone of aggravation. Baekhyun sighed, paused the movie, and walked into the bedroom with his bowl of candy still in his hand. Where Baekhyun had gone for the cheapest and cheesiest costume he could find Chanyeol always went the opposite route. The pallid tone of his skin was contrasted by the black makeup he put around his eyes to accentuate the white irises. He turned from the mirror to Baekhyun and held out his arms in frustration. Baekhyun saw the collar all sorts of messed up as it lay unfastened around his neck and he let out a sigh before he put down his bowl and walked over to help him.

“This is what you get for wanting to wear the old stuff. Just wear the regular shirts. You know collars are attached to them now, right?” he teased.

“It gets me in the mood,” Chanyeol whined as Baekhyun got behind him and began to fasten the collar firmly in place. The overall outfit Chanyeol had chosen accentuated the old Victorian era with a three-piece suit with a pocket watch and chain to help set the mood. He’d chosen an all-black suit, shirt, and shoes to try and give the gothic feel as much authenticity as he could. Chanyeol winced as the collar was finally fastened and Baekhyun placed his arms on his partner’s shoulders and looked at him in the mirror.

“You always look so nice this time of year.” Chanyeol shrugged and smiled as he fixed his cufflinks. His hair was combed in slightly mussed style to add some more modern gaudiness to the whole fit. Baekhyun reached up and let his finger gently touch where the black makeup was expertly applied around his eyes. “I always like the effect this gives.” Chanyeol smiles again and kisses Baekhyun on the cheek before he sighs and looks over to the closet.

“Should I go tie or bowtie?” Baekhyun let his chin rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he thought.

“Hmm…bowtie.” Chanyeol reached out and grabbed a black silk one and held it thoughtfully.

“I can never remember how to put these one.” Baekhyun let out a chuckle and began to tie it while Chanyeol looked at himself in the mirror.

“You never liked bowties.” Chanyeol shrugged. He did a lot of that when Bakehyun helped dress him. Soon Chanyeol was fully dressed and looked like a proper scary vampire gentleman from the late 19th century.

“You always go for the quick costume,” Chanyeol complained as he looked at Baekhyun’s costume in full detail. The cheap black cape with massive collar framed Baekhyun’s small smiling face.

“We do this every year but you keep doing it and complain about it,” Baekhyun huffed as he went back out to the living room with his candy and flopped down on the couch. Just as Chanyeol was about to join him the doorbell rang and Baekhyun flew off the couch. Chanyeol watched with a smile as Baekhyun got his fangs and the bowl of treats before opening the door. “Oh my gosh!” Baekhyun squealed as Chanyeol saw three little kids, no more than six years old, dressed up as the three stooges.

“Trick or treat!” the kids chimed in the universal tone as Baekhyun couldn’t stop complimenting their little costumes. As the kids picked their two pieces of candy from the bowl Baekhyun held, Baekhyun waved to the parents who waited at the end of the driveway with a smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Byun,” the little Moe said as he put the full sized Snickers into his treats bag. Once they had their farewells, Baekhyun closed the door and sighed happily as he put the bowl down.

“They were so cute,” Baekhyun cooed as he sat next to Chanyeol and curled up to him.

“When’s the party?”

“It starts at nine but I want to wait until all of the trick or treaters are done.”

“I don’t think there will be a lot left by then.”

“I just wanna be sure.” Chanyeol couldn’t help it and kissed Baekhyun before the doorbell rang once again and Baekhyun was out of his arms. It was going to be a long few hours. Every new batch of trick or treaters had something for Baekhyun to obsess over. One group had an eight year old boy that they both had come to know, Jake Murto, dressed up in a vampire style close to Chanyeol and even Chanyeol had to prepare his fangs and check it out. When the boy saw Chanyeol his eyes went wide before smiling.

“Cool costume, Mr. Park!” the boy said, his voice slightly lisped by the fangs in his own mouth and Baekhyun wanted to hug the boy for his sheer adorableness. “The eyes are so cool.”

“Thanks, Jake,” Chanyeol said and gave him a toothy smile, much to the boy’s amusement.

“Do your parents know you guys came here?” Baekhyun asked and they all shook their heads.

“We snuck over,” Jake said and his friends nodded in agreement. “My dad’s dumb anyways,” Jake said as he went up and hugged Baekhyun. Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun melting in the boy’s acceptance and he had to almost pull Baekhyun off him. When the door was closed Baekhyun leaned against the door and keened.

“I want kids…like actual kids.” Chanyeol looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and Baekhyun whined as he put the bowl down and looked at him. Chanyeol just laughed and went to the kitchen to find a snack that wasn’t one of Baekhyun’s over sweetened baked goods. As nine gradually approached, the rush of trick or treaters became less frequent and more of the older teenagers. The last group that Baekhyun allowed treats was a group of fourteen year olds who clearly were still in the spirit of the night with some really well designed and intricate costumes. Once the first half-baked sixteen year old showed up, Baekhyun turned off the front light and put the remaining candy into his own bag for the party. Chanyeol was ready by the time Baekhyun grabbed his baked treats and they headed out the door. The air was chilly but both of them loved fall. It was cold enough that it was pleasant but not so cold that it forced them indoors.

“Should we drive or walk?” Chanyeol asked.

“Let’s just walk. It’s just a few blocks away.” So they walked down the mostly deserted streets, occasional older trick or treaters wandering around in masks and creepy costumes. One had gone so far as to wear stilts to give an unnatural length to his legs. “Alright, I like that one,” Bakehyun said as he pointed to the tall man.

“For someone who’s super critical of costumes you don’t really do much for your own,” Chanyeol said.

“That’s our thing. You go super realistic and I go super cheesy.”

“We could switch.”

“You don’t do cheesy as good as me.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

“And only you.”

“Only kiddie costume you’d pull off is a clown.”

“Because I’m tall?”

“Because you have big feet.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” They continued to walk down the streets and finally reached the house. The sound of music was audible from the end of the driveway and they approached. After waiting a minute after knocking, they were about to knock again when the door opened and the glassy eyes of Jongdae met theirs. His hair was disheveled and drawn cat whiskers were across his cheeks.

“You made it!” Jongdae said loudly, his words slurred heavily as he tried to further open the door and motion them inside. As Jongdae turned they both could see a cheap cat tail poking out of Jongdae’s jeans and swaying stiffly as he shuffled inside. They entered and immediately could smell the heat of bodies.

“A tail?” Baekhyun asked and Jongdae swayed his hips to make it wiggle slightly.

“Minseok made me wear it,” he cooed as he slumped against the wall and laughed before shuddering and falling to his butt. Minseok emerged from one of the rooms, his own vampire costume as intricate as Chanyeol’s but with a more modern style.

“Don’t be a slob in front of guests,” Minseok said and Baekhyun could see a small remote in Minseok’s hand, the thumb rubbing softly against a dial.

“I-I wasn’t…” Jongdae tried to say but gasped when Minseok thumbed the dial a little more in one direction.

“Is that…?” Baekhyun started but Minseok only nodded and smirked before he pocketed the remote.

“Come on in, have a drink,” Minseok said as he headed towards the kitchen. They walked past the shuddering Jongdae.

“Bad dog,” Chanyeol said as he pat Jongdae on the head and stepped over his shaking form. As they headed to the kitchen Chanyeol leaned down.

“Maybe I should get one of those for you.”

“Not a chance, Yeol.”

“It could be fun to try.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun said but quickly diverted from the conversation as they entered the kitchen. Halloween decorations were all over the walls and several massive punch bowls were filled with a boozy dark red concoction.

“Didn’t know you were that kinky, Minnie,” said Baekhyun as Minseok poured himself a ladle of the punch.

“He always gets like that this time of the year so I just flaunt it. He likes it so to each their own as long as they keep their hands off.” Baekhyun snickered as Minseok gave each of them a cup of the toxic brew and they clinked their plastic cups before taking large quaffs of it. Chanyeol let out a heavy sigh.

“Ohh…that’s the good shit. Who made it?” Chanyeol asked.

“Soo did.”

“Always trust the bartender,” said Baekhyun as he took another drink of his own and loved the warmth that spread in his stomach. Soon the party went into full swing and Baekhyun was dancing with Chanyeol, a couple drinks in. Sehun, dressed as an albino in an all-white suit with dyed white hair and white irises, was a stunner for the party and Baekhyun was obsessed with the details. Some of the other guests had relatively cheap costumes and one was even dressed as a giant hotdog. The laughter was intoxicating as they danced and chatted with everyone. Baekhyun was proud of how much Chanyeol was complimented.

“You don’t see the Victorian style used much anymore,” said Kyungsoo who had his own modern vampire costume on.

“The collar and everything,” said Jongin, dressed as something between a dashing musketeer and sexy pirate with a shirt open almost down to his navel. At some point Jongdae had managed to return to the living room and curl up at one end of the couch with Minseok gently petting him. The sight would have aroused Baekhyun if the punch hadn’t already begun its work on him. Plus he would have plenty of time with Chanyeol once they were home.

The party continued for a few hours before Baekhyun finally felt the aftereffects of the punch kicking in. His liver just wasn’t what it used to be and he was beginning to feel drowsy. Baekhyun walked over to Chanyeol and told him he was going to head home early while Chanyeol was in the middle of a poker game with Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Sehun. Chanyeol promised to be home as soon as the game was over and they kissed before Baekhyun grabbed one of his baked treats to tide him over for the walk and headed outside. The stifling nature of the house party quickly was washed away in crisp October air as he walked outside and took a bite of his treat. The sweetness made him smile and close his eyes for a few seconds before he began his walk. It was almost midnight and the streets were now devoid of any life at all. The sound of his sneakers tapping against the cold cement of the sidewalk was the only noise to break the silence as he tried to shake off the weight of his eyelids. By the time he reached his house, he was ready to tuck in. With a sigh of exhaustion and sadness that the night was already approaching its end, he untied the cheap string that held his cape on and placed it on the chair by the door. He walked over to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water to try and filter his system. As he gulped his water down he swore he heard a small creak. He paused and listened but there was nothing. Baekhyun finished his water and decided he would watch a movie until Chanyeol got home despite how tired he was. He never could truly sleep without Chanyeol with him. It felt empty. With that he went to the living room and flipped through Netflix until he settled on Night of the Living Dead. He grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch as the film began. Just as the first zombie was sighted, Baekhyun thought he heard another small creak. Almost like the sound of metal scraping against cement. Baekhyun had seen the movie enough times to know it hadn’t come from that so he paused the movie and listened to the silence. When the lack of anything for almost five minutes had Baekhyun reaching for the remote he heard it again. This time he was sure of it. Metal on concrete. He stood up and grabbed his phone to text Chanyeol. Once he put his phone down he slowly walked to the middle of the living room to listen for any more disturbances. It came once again, almost teasingly, from below him.

“Who’s there?” Baekhyun called out as he grabbed the remote for protection. Slowly he walked over to the door which led downstairs and he pushed it open. It was the only room in the house with concrete flooring and as he did so he heard shuffling. “Hello?” His voice echoed off the walls to the basement. “If this is a prank, guys, it isn’t funny!” When the shuffling came again, Baekhyun slowly began down the stairs.

Chanyeol half walked half ran back home once he received the text from Baekhyun. The sound of his leather shoes slapping against the sidewalk was the metronome that brought him back to his front door and he opened it cautiously.

“Baek, I’m home!” he called out. There was no response. Slowly, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. A quick look showed him that Night of the Living Dead was paused. “Baek?” he called out again. Still nothing. Just as he was about to call out again, the sound of weak whining and metal scratching against cement rang in his ears. He burst open the door to the bedroom and ran down the stairs. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw specks of blood along the wall and was about to scream when he saw a writhing form on the ground. Baekhyun was sitting on a chair while the form continued to writhe, the metal of the bear trap scraping against the cement floor. “Fuck, Baek. Didn’t you hear me calling?”

“Yeah.” He looked at Baekhyun to see he was holding a wooden stake. He then looked up to see the open door which led to the cellar door outside. Chanyeol quickly ran over and closed it, jumping over the writhing form to do so. “Don’t just leave that shit open,” Chanyeol chastised as Baekhyun remained relatively unresponsive. As Chanyeol managed to calm himself he realized the scent of the man’s blood was heavy in the air and it probably was having a heavy effect on Baekhyun. He looked down at the man, his leg bone splintered from the angry teeth of the bear trap. “Do you think we’ve been found out?” Baekhyun shakes his head.

“No. I think this one works solo. Doesn’t even have a silver knife.” Chanyeol sighs and rubs his nose. The man on the floor whimpers as he tries to move but his leg is far too damaged to allow much movement as the bear trap is bolted to the floor. “I first thought it was just a break in but this guy has the enough of the stuff. Can’t be a coincidence.”

“Please…let me go…” the man cries as he scrambles on the floor but lets out a cry as the bones of his leg bite into the shorn flesh.

“He actually brought garlic,” Baekhyun said and held up a small bag. Chanyeol looked inside to see a few bulbs of garlic, salt, holy water probably stolen from the basin at the local church, and some gemstones.

“I swear they get dumber every decade,” Chanyeol said with a chuckle as he tossed the bag to the ground and knelt in front of Baekhyun. The man’s cries resonated in the bedroom as Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun and let Baekhyun bite his tongue. The warmth of fresh, unsweetened, blood made both of them moan and it seemed to calm Baekhyun and bring him back. When they pulled away, they licked the red from their lips. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

“It isn’t any fun without you.”

“Not even after eight hundred years?” Baekhyun shook his head and Chanyeol smiled at him before standing up and looking down at the man. He reached down and forced the man’s face into his view and he let out a gasp. “Mr. Murto?”

“Knew you’d love that bit,” Baekhyun said as he put the stake down and stood up. The face of the man who typically scowled at them whenever they would walk by his house now looked at him in abject terror. He smiled as he knelt down in front of him.

“You like the costume?” Chanyeol asked as he held his hands out to show it. He looked over to Baekhyun to see Baekhyun’s white irises had come out, likely instill from the blood lust that was coursing through his veins that very moment. He looked back to Mr. Murto and smiled, his fangs growing to full length. “The best part of any costume is when you throw some realism into it. Just makes it that much more exciting.”

“I’m at least impressed he thought we were vampires,” Baekhyun said as he walked to the bear trap.

“No…please…no…” Mr. Murto gasped before he began to scream in pain as Baekhyun grabbed the trapped leg and tore what little remained attached. Finally freed, Mr. Murto wailed as he rolled on the ground, his stump pointed to the ceiling in a vicious display of shattered bone and sheared flesh. They watched as he crawled to the stairs and tried to climb them but the trauma and pain made him weak and he fell down the three steps he’d managed to get up.

“You aren’t making this very dignified,” Chanyeol said as Mr. Murto attempted to get up the stairs once again.

“I…my son…Jake…what about…Jake…?” Mr. Murto pleaded.

“Don’t worry. He’ll have lots of support when his cruel father leaves him,” Baekhyun says while glaring at him. “Who knows, he’s a bright kid. If he wants it, we might give him the gift.”

“F-fuck you!” Baekhyun looked to Chanyeol and received a small nod and he smiled before extending his hand. Mr. Murto suddenly began to slide back towards them due to an unseen force and he scratched at the floor helplessly before his remaining foot was grabbed by Baekhyun. With an inhuman force, Baekhyun flipped Mr. Murto and sat on his waist. His skin was now as pale as Chanyeol’s and his eyes were almost piercingly white. His fangs grew and dripped with a thick mixture of saliva and blood. Mr. Murto screamed in fear as Baekhyun cocked his head and smiled, showing his terrible maw.

“Trick…”

“No! Please!”

“Or…”

“Don’t! No!”

“Treat!” Baekhyun slammed his head down and his mouth bit fiercely into Mr. Murto’s neck. The hot fresh blood spewed from his neck and Mr. Murto’s screams became wet and choked as Baekhyun swung his head like a rabid shark, the feral monster having taken over completely. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun drank and the dying gurgles became empty and silent with only the sound of teeth tearing flesh resonating off the walls. Chanyeol smirked as some blood specked across his black vest and he moved next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked at him, his eyes now completely gone over white and snarled in their monstrous tone before slowly shifting aside to allow Chanyeol his turn.


	2. Extra

_When Chanyeol awoke, all he could hear was noise. There were screams, laughs, things burning, and children crying but he couldn’t comprehend any of it at first. What he could notice, however, was the angry red light which illuminated the bedroom. He quickly got up, grabbed his bandanna, and walked to the window. The first thing he saw was a young woman, her name was Saeron, as she was dragged along the ground, her fine black hair muddied and tangled in the hand of a viciously tall man. He wore thick furs and the light of the flames glimmered off scales of iron as well as a curved sword. Saeron screamed, her robes torn open and exposing her breasts before the sword slashed across her throat and silenced her forever. Chanyeol quickly ran inside and grabbed his butcher’s knife before running out the back once he made sure no one was around. As he ran towards the woods, he heard a coarse grunt in a language he didn’t understand and looked behind him to see one of the raiders identifying him from atop his horse. Chanyeol only managed to force himself to look forward when he saw the raider draw his bow. His breathing was heavy and he tried to maneuver through the trees as best he could but his long legs and bare feet inhibited fine motion. The sound of an approaching horse made Chanyeol try to change direction but it only resulted in him being hit in the side by the horse and its rider. The impact was unlike anything he had felt before as the sheer force sent him clean off his feet and into a tree. A weak gasp managed to squeeze itself from his lungs as his whole body screamed in pain. Blood had stained his headband and it only took him finally taking a deep breath to tell that all of the ribs on the left side of his body was shattered. Blood spilled from between his lips and dripped onto the soil. As he tried to breathe through the pain, he felt a hand grab him by the scruff of his shirt and drag him off the ground. It hurt terribly and he howled in agony as the hand dragged him away from the tree. When he looked up, he saw that the raider dragging him was a second one which had joined the first that hit him. The two men laugh as Chanyeol struggles to escape the man’s grasp, his shirt tearing from his efforts. The realization of his circumstance upon him, Chanyeol’s pained whimpers became terrified cries as he continued to try and struggle but the men only continued to laugh at him. The one that held him kicked him in the broken ribs and Chanyeol shrieked in pain. As the man went to kick him again, Chanyeol lashed out with the knife and it slammed right into the raider’s knee joint. A howl of pain bellowed out of the raider and he fell to the ground but Chanyeol was on top of him. He screamed with fury as the blade sank over and over into the man’s throat, spattering Chanyeol’s face with blood. When he rolled off the raider and looked at the second, he saw the bow taut before an arrow was fired and pierced clean through Chanyeol’s left eye. When the silence of death didn’t come, the pain came at him tenfold and Chanyeol wept in pain as he reached at the wound and found a thick wooden shaft protruding from his eye socket. So overcome with pain, Chanyeol didn’t notice anything else and writhed on the ground for what felt like hours and it wasn’t broken until he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_“Get away!” Chanyeol tried to scream but the hand held firm and forced him on his back._

_“Don’t struggle, you don’t have much time.” With as best as he could focus, Chanyeol looked up with his one good eye. He wanted to recognize the face but the pain didn’t allow him. Before he could register anything else, the white irises glared at him before he felt teeth sink into his throat. His body shook terribly as he felt the warmth of his own blood soaking the front of his shirt._

Chanyeol’s eyes opened slowly as the dream and sensations still flashed strongly in his memory. He looked over to the slumbering body next to him and let a hand run down its slender back. He didn’t like when the blood memories forced themselves into such vividness as he rested but he still could rarely control them, especially after such a thorough feeding. With his other hand, he reached up and felt the flesh of his left eye. The sensation of pain had finally dissipated. It had been so long ago but he could still recall it all. Sometimes he hated their perfect memory.

“Baek?” he asked quietly as he nudged Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s slowly shifted over and looked at him. The white irises looked at him as they had back then. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned in to Baekhyun’s neck, fangs extended, and bit down. Baekhyun gasped and pulled him close as Chanyeol fed. Blood dripped down Baekhyun’s neck and stained the bedsheets. He fed for a few moments before pulling away, not daring to risk taking too much, and looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun reached up and gently ran a finger up Chanyeol’s cheek before resting his thumb over Chanyeol’s left eye.

“The dream again?” Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun gently led him back down to feed a second time and Chanyeol drank thankfully. When they finally finished and showered, they looked at the spattered basement and began cleaning what remained of Mr. Murto.


End file.
